In the implementation of automated clinical chemistry testing methods, a liquid sample (e.g., patient sample) and a reagent, and possibly other process fluids are combined. Conventionally, a liquid sample (e.g., patient sample), one or more process fluids (e.g., purified water), and reagents are aspirated and dispensed within an automated clinical analyzer, such as by using a probe (otherwise referred to as a pipette) into a reaction vessel (e.g., a cuvette). In certain clinical analyzer instruments used to test for the presence of an analyte or other component in a patient sample it may be desirable to mix the patient sample and the reagent. Once mixed, various additional processing steps take place within the automated clinical analyzer to isolate and quantity the analyte (e.g., nucleic acid) of interest. During these processing steps additional mixing operations may be involved. As part of this process, rapid and thorough mixing in order to provide a homogeneous mixture is sought.
Conventional mixing methods include ultrasonic mixing wherein the frequency of an ultrasonic member is modulated. However, although such methods may result in adequate mixing, they may result in complex and expensive systems.
Accordingly, methods and systems that may improve component mixing are desired.